El Gandalfr de Tristain
by Abendroth5
Summary: Reiji nunca espero un destino como este, esperaba que la muerte fuera por el pero su destino parecia tener otros planes para este joven quien fue transportado a Halkeginia e invocado por una maga de nombre Louise, podra tener la oportunidad de cumplir con su antiguo rol? o solo era el inicio de los problemas?, lo unico seguro era que lo que conocian antes, cambiaria para siempre.


Primer Capitulo: Betrayal and Second Chance?

_**?**_ - _**Localizaciòn Desconocida**_

Su situación, era complicada y por muchas razones cuales se cuestiono muchas veces pero al final, uno tenia que hacer lo que debía muy a pesar de que esto lo llevara a ser odiado por muchos pero era importante tener el apoyo de las personas?, realmente no.

Claro que por que preocuparse por cosas tan irrelevantes si actualmente estaba a pocos instantes de cruzar la puerta a la otra vida, luego de una larga batalla cual duro mas de lo que esperaba pero feliz del resultado en cual había dado...no obstante y para mal de el, la traición era algo que podía ver venir con suma facilidad pero no podía permitirse darse el lujo de que alguien mas se viera afectado por sus acciones, solo eran suyas y el era el único que podía tomar responsabilidad de aquello...solo un instante fue suficiente para notar que su vida se desvanecía poco a poco, la mirada de las personas quienes estaban cerca a el, llamados enemigos? eran mas que eso...para el siempre fueron como una familia pero irónicamente este era un final que deseaba _"Sis...serás fuerte, solo tu podrás..."_ sus palabras fueron tan solo un murmuro en el calor de la ira que veía en el lugar luego de descubrir quien fue el responsable de tal acción aunque para el, quizás era lo mejor por muchas razones.

Por supuesto, segundos pasaron mientras que el perdió el conocimiento, aquel joven quien tuvo que hacer atrocidades para proteger a quienes lo merecen y aun así el no veía razón para lamentarse por cada acción que había optado tomar, mientras que su conciencia se desvanecía poco a pocos lo ultimo que pudo lograr observar fue un extraño portal aparecer frente a el y por mas extrañado que estuviera para ese entonces su única acción fue solo sonreír... como solía siempre hacer.

_**En una realidad distante - Halkeginia/Academia Tristain  
**_

Para Louise, este era la ultima oportunidad para mostrar que ella no era un fallo como maga y estaba completamente segura de que demostraría en el ritual de invocación podría superar a todos pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera nerviosa por el resultado de este...considerando que la mayoría, por no decir, todos los hechizos que realizaba terminaban en una explosión no ayudaba demasiado a su moral después de todo, su apodo como "Zero" le venia con mucho sentido.

Faltaba muy poco para que su turno llegara, mientras que la presión que sentía para entonces solo aumentaba viendo como las ultimas personas invocaban a sus familiares. Kirche como era de esperarse invoco a una salamandra que muy a molestia de ella, era bastante impresionante aunque eso no opaco lo que Tabitha logro invocar, era una dragón de viento! lo cual impresiono hasta el profesor Colbert y como podría superar algo como ello?, con al menos invocar algo estaría satisfecha...era eso o simplemente terminar siendo expulsada en el peor de los casos, errar esta oportunidad simplemente no era una opción.

"Señorita Valliere, es su turno" con aquella indicación, el profesor le dio el espacio necesario para que realizara la invocación aunque uno bien podría decir que estaba tomando precaución en el remoto caso de que una explosión fuera lo primero que sucediera al igual que muchos susurros por parte de los demás estudiantes. Sus palabras quizás fueron algo extrañas para algunos estudiantes considerando el modo en que habían realizado sus invocaciones pero estaba segura de que algo mas especifico daría un mejor resultado.

_"A mi fiel sirviente que existe en algún lugar del mundo, Sagrado, hermoso y mas poderoso familiar. Te suplico desde el fondo de mi corazón que por medio de este rito, responde a mi llamado!"_

Alzo su varita conforme recitaba la invocación hasta que finalmente completo con tal pero en el instante, no sucedió nada y algunos tenían la intención de reír pero eso solo fue interrumpido por bueno...algo que muchos podrían haber esperado, una explosión. Pero no fue una común, fue mucho mayor a las que estaban acostumbrados incluso para la propia Louise quien tuvo que cubrir un poco su vista e los estudiantes que estaban cerca, algunos cayeron al suelo como reacción ante tal resultado.

"Era de esperarse de Zero!"

"Una explosión, lo mas seguro es que mato a su familiar"

"Es Louise la Zero al final"

Claro que eso la molesto y aunque por unos instante espero a que el humo se disipara, quizás solo esperaba a quien o que estuviera dentro de aquella espesa niebla oscura estuviera vivo. No obstante, su rostro estaba sonrojado por el fallo que había realizado y no era para menos, una explosión? en el día mas importante para ella?, claro como si no fuera suficiente también escuchar las burlas de los demás estudiantes fuera suficiente.

Lo primero que paso en esos segundos quizás nadie podría haber esperado, no hubo razón para esperar a que el lugar se disipara para tener mayor visibilidad de lo que sucediera, Algo salió a gran rapidez de entre el humo para cuando este aterrizo, estaba mas que listo para atacar pero como describir a la criatura que estaba frente a sus alumnos o mejor dicho, frente a la maga pelirrosa?.

Su pelaje era bastante extraño, de color azul mientras que la apariencia podía darse mucha similitud con la de un lobo pero era realmente diferente sin importar como uno podía observarle, también poseía unas extrañas orejas notablemente largas y...lo que tenia cerca de sus patas eran alas?, muy aparte de intentar darle una explicación a la situación en la que se encontraba no podía reaccionar, sabia que estaba en peligro para ese entonces "Señorita Valliere! aléjese de esa criatura ahora mismo!"la reacción del profesor fue la mas factible considerando el modo en que la criatura reacciono en ese instante y sin dudarlo, se puso en medio de tal en defensa de su alumna mientras que poco a poco, este analizaba si era un riesgo para entonces.

"Azure...no necesitas ponerte violento, solo causaras mas problemas" la voz de un joven fue lo que pudo escucharse luego de que una silueta fuera vista una vez el humo de la explosión fue disipada completamente, muchos alumnos no tenían habla o simplemente la sorpresa era mas para ese mismo instante.

"Zero invoco a un plebeyo?"

"Plebeyo...pero su vestimenta parece la de un noble, no...es de la realeza?!"

Muchos comentarios similares fueron dichos por la mayoría mientras que nuestro joven, sacudiendo un poco su ropaje e viendo que aquella criatura se acerco a este y se sentó a su costado, dando a notar que tenia total control sobre tal sin problema podía decir fácilmente, para ellos al menos, que era algo similar a un familiar, extraño como fuera pero tal era la respuesta mas lógica "Comprendido, pero estos magos son extraños..."las palabras no provinieron del joven y lo que aun sorprendía mas a quienes estaban presentes, el lobo o lo que fuera era la fuente de tal, molestarse quizás era la acción mas sensata pero que hablar fue un impacto mayor.

Claro, eso no quitaba el hecho de que solo dos personas parecían verse mas interesadas en la situación actual que en la sorpresa de los demás, una chica de cabellos azules, Tabitha con la mirada centrada en ambos individuos, analizándolos por que bien sabia... no era una simple persona y la criatura misma no era algo que hubiera visto antes. Por otro lado...Kirche quien tenia mas interés en el joven mismo por su apariencia, piel clara, cabello oscuro como la noche, su físico tampoco estaba para nada mal aunque quizás fuera un par de años mayor de lo que aparentaba. Y lo que mas le interesaban eran sus ojos, los tenia de diferente color, uno azul como un zafiro y el otro con un color violeta como la amatista...si, no había duda que su interés estaba dicho en ese entonces.

"Siento que el reaccionara así, defensa del maestro como prioridad es numero uno después de todo" en un suspiro comento, no era extraño mas se veía bastante...tranquilo?, tenia conocimiento sobre el viaje entre dimensiones pero aun así era algo que pocos lograban completar pero cuestionándose un poco quien podría haber logrado algo así sin problema o solo era una de esas matemáticas del diablo en que tiene suerte?, no pudo evitar reír un poco ante sus propios pensamientos por mas curiosos que fueran "Entonces...alguien podría decirme donde me encuentro actualmente?"intento articular como fueran, si bien el idioma era desconocido para el en ese momento, tenia cierta similitud con uno antiguo que se hablo antes de que fuera descontinuado eventualmente.

Quien se aventuro a hablar fue el profesor quien aun alerta de ambos individuos sabia como manejar esto "Se encuentra ahora en la academia de magia Tristain..soy el profesor Jean Colbert" no se veía hostil con nosotros a diferencia de la criatura que la identifico como Azure hace instante pero, no podía bajar la guardia aun a pesar de lo actual, se movía y parecía dirigirse en donde estuvo hace pocos instante e tomar una espada notablemente extraña para el.

"Máster, su espada no puede dejarla tirada como cualquier cosa...sea mas responsable" por muy extraño que sonara parecía regañar al joven quien dejo escapar un puchero por la acción de la criatura, parpadeando por lo bizarro que la escena se vieran y al igual que los alumnos podían observar, se veía como un noble pero...su actitud quizás no reflejaba completamente lo que uno esperaría.

Para nuestro joven quien mostro una faceta mas particular a lo que se esperaría, analizaba con seriedad donde podía estar y ver tantas criaturas que veía a diario muy aparte de ese dragón azul que se veía algo diferente a los demás, parecía muy similar a Azure la primera vez que le encontró pero quizás eso solo era mera coincidencia...pero por que había un ojo flotante entre tantos?.

Finalmente, Louise tomo valor para observar lo que sucedía y no para menos, su invocación había traído a su seres, un humano que parecía ser un noble y a su familiar? no estaba segura si era correcto o no pensar sobre eso al ver que...lo trataba como si fuera un niño. Pero..cuando se escuchado de que se ha invocado a un humano como familiar?..pero era un noble estaba bien eso? de que casa podría ser? o si era alguien importante?, muchas situaciones hipotéticas salían a cada segundo lo cual la ponía mas y mas nerviosa pero era razonable, eso solo le traería un problema mayor si era alguien con un estatus mayor por que sin importar como fuera, su apariencia dictaba que era un noble.

"...Sis?"esas palabras fueron las que dejo escapar de sus labios al instante que vio a la pequeña pelirrosa, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para reacción ante el asombro de lo que sucedía pero se veían casi idénticas!, no pudo evitarlo y en casi un instante es que se encontró a su costado e ignorando al profesor quien estaba bastante sorprendido, como es que fue que logro acortar la distancia tan repentinamente, lo único que pudo ver fue un pequeño haz de luz antes de lo sucedido pero, luego de voltear hacia su alumna...le estaba abrazando?.

"Eh?..."se extraño por su comentario o es que acaso era algún extraño noble con alguna enfermedad mental? y para no añadir mas leña al fuego fue la acción que realizo a ese mismo instante, la estaba abrazando!"Hey! suéltame en este momento! te lo ordeno!"y sus demandas no fueron escuchadas sin importar cuantas fueran mencionadas.

Luego de unos momentos de tener a la pobre maga como si de un peluche se tratara, la dejo libre aunque era divertido ver que casi la misma reacción tenia cada vez que dejaba que su debilidad por las cosas lindas le fuera mas fuerte que su propio control "Realmente luces como mi pequeña hermana, son como dos gotas de agua!"dicho ello, tomo un corto respiro para decir lo que tenia en mente y quizás la razón por la cual estaba actuando de manera bastante tranquila y despreocupada "Si me dejan adivinar...esto es una invocación de familiar no?, bastante antigua pero invocación de todas formas" entendía bien la situación después de todo pero eso no quitaba que hubiera muchos aspectos que le decían, actúa conforme las cosas se dan aquí por el momento.

"..esta en lo correcto, pero podría decirnos quien es usted?"quien menciono lo mas lógico fue el profesor Colbert, sabia que sucedía y el joven muy a pesar de lo relajado que podía verse e lo amistoso? que se mostro con la señorita Valliere, como soldado que fue podía ver la diferencia entre alguien que tenia experiencia y a pesar de como se veía el...era peligroso, estaba aseguro.

"Mmm?...ah cierto!"exclamo divertido con tal modo que parecía haber olvidado en que situación se encontraba.

"Máster, es seguro dar información tan fácil?"no era de esperarse por que parecía ser quien tenia mas sentido común entre el par, era el lobo?.

"Aun si decidiera eliminarlos por razón desconocida, parece que no estamos en algún lugar que tengamos conocimiento, así que es mejor ir con la corriente que al contrario" sonriendo mientras que algunos murmuraban si estaba bromeando o no, Colbert quizás fue el único que se alarmo sobre sus palabras por obvias razones pero no se veía realmente hostil si no le dábamos una razón.

"Bueno, soy Reiji Engel Van Hossen y aquí esta mi compañero e familiar, Azure" dio una reverencia digna de alguien que proviene de la nobleza aunque mientras el mostro respeto, quizás el lobo estaba mas alerta y lo único que realizo fue el agachar levemente su cabeza por un instante.

"...Entonces si eres un noble, oh Brimir en que problema estoy" la pelirrosa comento notablemente asustadas y nerviosa, tenia un familiar para colmo! lo cual indicaba que era un mago.

"Brimir?...uh y quien es ese Brimir de quien hablas?"quizás no la mejores palabras que el pudo haber mencionado lo cual hiso que muchos se cuestionaran de donde podía provenir si no conocía tal cosa, era casi imposible.

"Como no puedes saberlo?! es el fundador!"exclamo Louise indignada casi por la ignorancia del noble, aunque claramente algo andaba mal con el si no conocía algo tan básico como eso.

"Claro...dejando de lado detalles menores" suspiro con cierto cansancio aunque había una buena razón para ello, tenia memoria de que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo en el mundo y la herida letal que tenia ya no se encontraba, lógica...había muy poca" No puedo darte a Azure como familiar pero creo que yo podría cumplir ese rol sin problema, no es extraño ver a un mago con un guardián, poco común es cierto pero no imposible" sonriendo para mucha sorpresa de lo que mencionaba, para el no era extraño pero sus palabras exclamaban algo muy diferente para los alumnos quienes se veían muy incrédulos ante lo mencionado por Reiji.

Acaso el joven sabia algo que nosotros no? y por mas vueltas que le diera al asunto no encontraba respuesta lógica a lo que menciono, no obstante si fue invocado como tal"...Como lo dice el joven Reiji, por favor termine con la ceremonia"

Louise estaba sin muchas opciones a aquí, sabia que si no completaba esto, estaba condenada a ser una Zero y obviamente no dejaría que eso sucediera y aunque sea un noble, quizás era mas impresionante para algunos!"De acuerdo, supongo que un noble será un buen familiar después de todo" suspiro un instante al menos podía estar segura que no seria expulsada.

No tomo demasiado tiempo el lograr completar la ceremonia pero a mucha sorpresa de Reiji quien ahora terminaría estando cumpliendo su rol como guardián o como pueden decirle aquí, familiar, hasta donde el tenia conocimiento no había una razón para que fuera a ser besado por ella para que este sea finalizado, lo cual para el...si le sorprendió de sobremanera.

Y no fue todo, el sintió un gran ardor proviniendo de su manos derecha, en la cual esta se enmarcaron unas runas poco comunes, inclusive para el quien es adepto en conocimiento sobre el tema pero eso no quitaba que el dolor a pesar de ser intenso, podía manejarlo sin muchos problemas. Por otro lado, Colbert se veía inusualmente interesado en las inusuales runas que el joven había obtenido pero finalmente" Ya todos han completado el ritual de invocación, volvamos a clase" el profesor sin mas se giro y comenzó a levitar?, creo que seria la palabra mas clara para ello e al igual que el, los demás alumnos hicieron la misma acción, lo cual me hiso suspiro fue el modo en que parecían tratar a Louise.

"Tu deberías volver caminando!"

"Ni intentes volar, menos levitar o causaras otra explosión"

"Invocaste a un noble, solo tuviste suerte Zero"

Eso solo me decía que había algo mas que no veía yo, pero exactamente de que se trataba?, quien no podía conocer el modo en que tratan a uno, me molesto como cualquier persona con sentido común.

"Dime...siempre es así?, digo a mi punto de vista que traten a alguien así, no es aceptable" comento el pelinegro observando como estos se alejaban de su punto de vista e Azure se acerco a mi persona como siempre, haciendo un gesto de molestia al igual que yo.

"...No es importante, regresemos por ahora, tengo muchas que preguntarte tambien"por su tono de voz, el cual ignoro completamente mi pregunta y encaminándose al castillo, supongo que cada respuesta vendrá a su debido tiempo y supongo por el momento debería seguir sus indicaciones como buen _"Familiar"_ que soy.

_**Horas después - Academia Tristain/Habitación de Louise**_

Para ser una academia de magia...era bastante antigua, pensando que tal vez quizás tendrían algo mas de conocimiento sobre otros elementos para hacer las cosas mas factibles y fáciles pero esto me recordaba bastante a las épocas antiguas donde no se conocía nada sobre la actualidad.

En otros asuntos, Louise parecía estar observando mas de la cuenta al igual que a Azure, quien estaba ignorando completamente lo que parecía intentar mencionar hasta que "Entonces..."sus palabras captaron mi atención sin mas lo cual hiso que le observara con algo de curiosidad.

"Quien eres para empezar? y de que lugar provienes?"eso...sonó mas como una orden para empezar pero si mis deducciones podían ser bastante precisas, eran esos tiempos en los que...uh, supongo que no tengo de otra.

"Creo que ya mencione mi nombre...Reiji Engel Van Hossen y de donde provengo" el no evito el soltar un suspiro, razón por la cual ella miro extrañada al pelinegro quien parecía tener ciertos problemas con mencionar lo segundo, no seria para menos "Seria complicado mencionar, tal cual lo dices...no soy de ninguna parte conocida de este mundo, provengo de uno diferente al conocido, extraño pero es la verdad" respondió sin mas por lo cual, creo que eso fue suficiente para que tuviera muchas mas preguntas, pero era imposible para ella aceptar la existencia de algo tan descabellado como eso.

"Otro mundo?, es imposible! y si no lo es pruébalo!"vaya que esta pequeña tenia mucho ego a como se veía o era cuestión de como fue criada entonces?, mas ordenes para mi...que novedad pero había dicho algo claro, probarlo seria mas fácil pero como hacerlo?, no me oponía pero estaba seguro que era mejor no mostrara algún tipo de magia conocida por mi persona o tal vez si había algo.

"Bueno, Louise las posibilidades de que existan diferentes mundos no es algo tan descabellado como suena..."comento tranquilamente aunque el mencionar su nombre le molesto por alguna extraña razón e estaba por mencionar algo, si no fuera por que saque una maquina extraña que seria para ella, era una laptop en mi mundo era algo notablemente común de obtener.

"Que es ese objeto extraño que sacaste de la nada?!, digo...no puedes esconder algo así tan fácilmente!"para ser pequeña, su tono de voz podía cambiar drásticamente...dios que pulmones tiene para su edad.

"Una Laptop, es una maquina creada para guardar información, usarla para buscar diversas cosas de casi todo el mundo, tiene muchos usos para uno dependiendo de como lo creas conveniente "hice un ademan para que se acercara, lo cual dudo por unos instante pero la curiosidad siempre fue una de las cosas que las personas no podían evitar, el conocimiento siempre era algo que el humano buscaba.

Explicarlo con palabras era complicado para Louise, extrañada...fascinada y quizás algo confundida de lo que veía a pesar de que estaba frente suyo, se mantenía muy escéptica sobre lo que había mostrado "Supongo que es un paso pero aun veo difícil creer que vienes de otro mundo" se cruzo de brazos una vez volvió a sentarse en su cama, quizás mucha información para ella.

No evite reír un poco por como las cosas podrían darse desde ahora pero creo que podía tomarme el tiempo para acoplarme a este lugar "No te importa que vaya a recorrer un poco?, no tardare demasiado "se levanto e guardo aquella laptop en un rápido movimiento, como hacia eso?, cada cosa a su momento.

"No, pero asegúrate de despertarme temprano mañana, entendido?"muy al modo que intento no hacerlo sonar como una orden, al menos lo intentaba y asentí a sus palabras mientras me retiraba de la habitación sin apuro alguno aunque tenia cosas por hacer en esta noche.

_**Academia Tristain/Exteriores**_

El encontró un buen lugar para tener un tiempo tranquilo e pensar en la situación cual se encontraba pero no evitaba eso que no estuviera tan...solo como esperaba y eso no era para menos, Reiji sabia cuando era observado e no era la primera vez que este tipo de cosas le sucedían pero...por razones que el aun no terminaba por acostumbrarse.

Aun así no deseaba mostrarse demasiado por pequeños detalles importantes, mientras no mostrara algún tipo de sensación hostil en contra de el no habría problema alguno...claro, muchos aquí eran magos pero para Reiji, no seria un problema el lidiar con una armada de ellos a pesar de solo jugar por mero placer, además...había dejado a Azure junto con Louise así que no había riesgo de que algo le sucediera en el peor de los casos.

El levanto uno de sus brazos y comenzó a dibujar un circulo mágico notablemente grande para el lugar, podía fácilmente cubrir gran parte del lugar y el cuestión de segundo, este termino haciendo aparecer lo que seria una casa de dos pisos bastante similar a las que podía esperar de este mundo, no tenia conocimiento pero se guio completamente en lo poco que había observado, por suerte...no hubo demasiado ruido por parte de aquello realizado "Muy bien~"tarareo sus palabras mientras entraba a la edificación sin mucho apuro aunque antes de ello, giro la mirada hacia una de las torres, sabia que estaba siendo observado no importara cuanto intentara ocultar su presencia y solo opto por sonreír mientras que finalmente se retiro.

_**Hace instantes/Habitación de Tabitha**_

Tabitha era una chica bastante tranquila e callada aun para muchos, no era muy habladora e siempre se encontraba leyendo libros, curiosamente mantenía una buena relación amistosa con Kirche a pesar de su naturaleza tranquila a diferencia de ella.

Usualmente no mostraba muchas emociones por razones que ella prefería no mencionar a nadie pero en esos momentos, la sorpresa la había tomado y no era para menos...aquel familiar de Louise había invocado le había causado cierto interés, primeramente por que era un aparente Noble y poseía un Familiar de naturaleza desconocida pero era muy similar al suyo, solo que este no parecía tener problema en darse a conocer.

Eso no era todo, el había logrado crear una casa de la nada y sin el aparente menor esfuerzo y ya de por si era algo que muchos magos de tierra podían tener dificultades pero aun así, la sorpresa que se llevo al ver que no tuvo problema algún en hacer una edificación como ella era fácil poder mencionar que uno podía suponer que era poderoso al menos en un momento pero...el logro saber de algún modo, de alguna manera que estaba siendo observado, sorprendida e aun así no opto por hacer algo en contra de ella, solo podía mantenerse estudiándolo por que...no era alguien común.

_**Academia Tristain - Exteriores/Mañana**_

Fue un día bastante particular el anterior y la razón es que estar aceptando la muerte una vez pasaba viendo toda su vida sobre sus ojos y ahora mismo encontrándose como un familiar de una maga...con quizás algunos problemas de superioridad pero quizás por el modo en que fue criada, en fin...era un día tranquilo en un mundo desconocido, como no podía estar feliz por ello?!.

Se tomo su tiempo para prepararse e salir a explorar un poco el lugar como era debido aunque finalmente, Reiji no era una persona que tomaba bien la mañana o usualmente Azure le despertaba antes que se pasara todo el día durmiendo como si no hubiera final aunque tenia muchos ánimos después del día de ayer "Supongo que no habrá nada de malo en recorrer el lugar ahora" bostezando con notoriedad mientras que salía de aquella edificación e encontrándose con lo que parecía ser una...maid?, seria la palabra mas exacta aunque se veía mas que sorprendida por lo que veía en esos momentos, bueno...una casa que aparezca de la noche a la mañana era bastante difícil de creer.

Para Siesta, esto era una sorpresa y muy buena, entre los rumores de que un noble había sido invocado durante el ritual de invocación pero eso...otro noble mas cual debían de soportarte, si solo hubiera uno de ellos como solía leer en aquellos libros seria muy diferente, claro que soñar y la realidad siempre terminando siendo completamente diferente después de todo. Mientras que entre delirios propios fue que tropezó con alguien y sabia que esto solo seria un problema "Lo siento mucho!" exclamo casi inmediatamente mientras entre disculpas fue que logro observar a quien los rumores se trataban."Uh...no te preocupes mucho, estaba distraído viendo el lugar curioso al que di, vamos no te líes demasiado" el pelinegro comento riendo entre sonrisas mientras que soltaba otro bostezo propio de el.

Era un noble verdad?, extraño como se veía pero usualmente la reacción que obtendría es que terminaría peligrando su trabajo aquí pero...se disculpo verdad? "Es usted acaso el rumorado familiar noble que invoco la señorita Valliere?" se atrevió a preguntar, ah la curiosidad de las personas siempre llega a ser bastante...curiosa, oh las ironías de la vida.

El no se extraño por nada sobre el asunto después de que un noble aquí parecía tener mucho de que no preocuparse a diferencia de los que trabajan aquí, mientras que a su pregunta lo único que pudo hacer era asentir sin mas, sonriendo tal cual siempre es "Exacto, aunque creo que aun tengo que acostumbrarme a las mañanas...o terminare perdido como siempre" entre risas por sus palabras comento aunque la propia chica se veía algo extrañada por la actitud del joven pero quien es para juzgar la actitud de una persona, sobretodo la de un noble "Ah cierto, soy Reiji Engel Van Hossen, solo dime Reiji que hasta yo mismo me hago un lio con mi nombre extraño" entre bromas propias se presento como siempre, no veía razón para comportarse diferente de modo que gane respeto solo por su titulo.

"Reiji? es un nombre poco común, el mío es Siesta de Tarbes...es un gusto Reiji" aunque muy extraño que sonara, no se veía una mala personas, algo particular y quizás algo extraña.

"Lo mismo digo Siesta, hey podrías decirme donde esta el comedor?, tengo un apetito que tiene que ser detenido antes que cause problemas" exclamo de manera relajada aunque uno podía mencionar que fácilmente estaba siendo simplemente informal al modo de habla que poseía en estos momentos muy a sorpresa de la chica de cabellos oscuros quien parpadeo por el modo en que podía referirse.

"Si desea le puedo guiar, estaba dirigiéndome para ese lugar" propuso ayudarle sin muchos problemas, era amable por naturaleza y como primer impresión, no se veía tan diferente de una persona cualquiera...aparte de sus ropas finas que poseía claro esta y el asintió mientras que guio el camino, teniendo una charla bastante particular pero divertida.

_**Academia Tristain - Cocina**_

El sabia que quizás esto se vería de lo mas extraño pero a el no le importaba demasiado el concepto de noble de este mundo y para el...cocinar realmente era algo que le gustaba desde que tenia memoria por lo que cuando pregunto si podía dirigirse a la cocina, la reacción de Siesta fue quizás bastante graciosa preguntando si realmente estaba escuchando lo que había dicho era cierto o simplemente una broma de mal gusto por parte del pelinegro.

Pero aquí, una vez el supuesto noble entro a la cocina, alarmo a quienes estaban presentes pero el simplemente dio un ademan tranquilo "Ah no se preocupen, es que vi una cocina y no pude evitar entrar...si no les molesta, podría cocinar por unos instantes?" su pregunta quizás fue lo que mas sorprendió en esos instante, un noble queriendo usar la cocina?, habían escuchado bien lo que dijo? aunque entre muchas interrogantes para ese entonces no vieron razón para negarle aquello, sobretodo a un noble puesto que no tardaron en darle su espacio y el, sonriendo de lo mas feliz.

Lo que estaba pasando aquí, quizás no podrían asimilarlo completamente, los sirvientes, cocineros y quizás Siesta era la que estaba mas que sorprendida por lo que veía y era que un noble estaba haciendo la tarea que ellos bien podrían haber realizado como solía hacer pero ahora la situación estaba al contrario y en pocos instantes fue que el termino de hacer su "magia" y la sorpresa fue mayúscula por decirlo de esa manera.

Reiji estaba mas que satisfecho con el resultado que había dado con lo que había y no era para menos aunque como el odiaba desayunar solo, estaba por preguntar algo que quizás les daría mas sorpresas de lo que podían soportar "Hey...por que no desayunan conmigo?, hay suficiente para todos" sonriendo como siempre, para el era la mejor manera de mostrar como se encontraba.

Quien se aventuro a preguntar fue Siesta, ya que los demás se encontraban perplejos ante la actitud del joven para con ellos y tal propuesta quizás nunca la esperarían "E-esta seguro de que podemos?" el asintiendo aunque viendo el lugar, quizás no era el mejor después de todo así que entre pensar y pensar "Claro! no veo realmente algún motivo por el cual no podríamos o si?, aunque quizás podríamos ir a otro lugar...mmm creo que esa sala seria la mejor después de todo, así que" luego de dar las señales de que le ayudaran a llevar todas las bandejas.

_**Academia Tristain - Comedor Alviss**_

Vaya que este si era un comedor bastante amplio aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que los sirvientes e cocineros estuvieran mas que nerviosos...pero esa palabra se quedaba corta en todo el sentido de la palabra mientras que nuestro joven pelinegro se encontraba buscando un par de mesas para que tuvieran un pequeño lugar en la sala, al menos por el modo en que reaccionaban ellos era lo mejor, si un noble de esos los viera sentados ya me imagino el caos que podría ocasionarse...y quizás yo tuviera un problema mayor y así sucesivamente las cosas que pasarían.

Siesta aun no creía exactamente que pasaba en estos momentos, aun no lograban aceptar exactamente lo que sucedía, en sus vidas esperaron que un noble les hubiera invitado a comer con el y mucho menos que el mismo les cocinara! "Esto es demasiado irreal, se supone que es un noble" aquel comentario vino de una de las sirvientas, no para menos mientras que el joven regreso con un par de mesas, simplemente usando un hechizo básico de levitación en una y la otra siendo traída por el mismo a lo que seguidamente las acomodo "Vamos, que la comida tiene mejor sabor si estas acompañado" su comentario fue simple mientras que resignados y quizás ya solo aceptaron la proposición del joven a este singular desayuno que se dio el día de hoy.

Muchos se sorprendieron de lo bueno que cocino el joven sin problema, podía estar a la par de un cocinero de alta clase pero las preguntas, cuales quizás habrían demasiadas para mencionar aunque Siesta fue la única dispuesta a hacer una sola pregunta "Reiji...por que has hecho esto?, solo somos sirvientes" su pregunta era valida después de todo lo que estaban acostumbrados, mientras que el pelinegro parpadeo un par de veces al momento en que estaba dispuesto a responderle, aun así manteniendo su sonrisa como suele ser acostumbrado por el.

"Pues...por que no?" eso causo aun mas confusión entre ellos y aun mayor para la chica "Son personas como yo, por que no debería de hacerlo? no es algo malo para empezar" su respuesta fue simple y quizás eso les dio las respuestas que necesitaban.

Una mañana diferente, con una persona poco común y disfrutando de un inicio de día bastante particular para lo cual nuestro pelinegro estaba bastante agradecido.

_**Academia Tristain - Aula de Clases**_

Claramente tenia que estar con mi nuestra protegida luego de que Azure, tuviera ciertos problemas en despertarle...digamos que también era una persona que se le dificulta levantarse por las mañanas al igual que mi persona, quien diría que el pobre tendría tantos problemas ahora lidiando con ambos...lo cual era algo irónico para mi. Aunque con el objetivo cumplido e de igual modo que Louise me encontró acompañado por casi todos los sirvientes en el comedor digamos que tuve una larga y tediosa charla con ella muy a pesar de que explique claramente lo que estaba haciendo pero ya tendría el tiempo necesario para que habláramos de ese tema con mas calma.

"Ahora mi pregunta...sabes que soy un noble" el pelinegro pregunto con calma viéndose en una de las aulas de la academia, hasta donde tiene memoria no veía mucho sentido que estuviera aquí pero de todas formas no parecía querer decirme algo "Pero soy un familiar, no tendría que estar con los demás?" finalizo sus interrogantes para las cuales no hubo respuesta e simplemente suspiro, siendo ignorado por ella sin mas, lo que uno tiene que hacer.

"Ah vaya pero si es el familiar de zero, el noble de ayer" las palabras de un alumno, se hicieron presentes en el aula, obviamente muchos tenían la mirada puesta en mi persona como si buscaran algo en mi.

"Entonces dime, cuanto te ha pagado para que fingieras ser su familiar?" creo que ahora podía ver a donde estaba dirigiéndose esta situación y ladeando la mirada a Louise podía ver que estaba molesta...su rostro estaba notablemente sonrojado y tenia toda la intención para responder pero le hice un leve ademan que se detuviera.

"Sabes" quien tomo la palabra fue el mismo Reiji antes que ella "Si vas a acusar a Louise de esa manera, tendrás pruebas de ello? por que hasta donde tengo conocimiento" su tono fue calmado y tranquilo pero eso no evitaba que fuera a molestar por el modo en que la trataban, vio un poco de este el anterior día pero esto solo lo confirmaba "No es un ritual sagrado? por que de no ser así, no tendría las runas que pruebas aquello, no? o acaso disfrutas de mencionar blasfemias por algo tan importante? no?" sonreía y esa sonrisa no era agradable pero finalmente el ambiente del aula se calmo una vez la maestra se dio a presentar.

Era la típica bruja que uno podía haber visto en un cuento de hadas y hasta tenia el sombrero para acompañarlo!, mientras que la clase fue tranquila e no muy informativa para el pelinegro...obvias razones, solo conocían los elementos básicos y este ultimo como el vacio que a mi parecer sonaba como magia no elemental pero no conocían acaso la diversidad que podía haber aparte de tales?. Hasta que dio una buena sorpresa al ver como demostró una transmutación con suma facilidad...eso si fue interesante a su punto de vista, por lo cual pidió un voluntario para ello e eventualmente yo me ofrecí.

"Ah...usted debe ser el familiar que la señorita Valliere invoco, es un gusto conocerle joven Engel y claro, adelante puede intentarlo" me dio la oportunidad para probar algo nuevo para mi persona aunque que tipo de mineral podría hacer?, supongo que hacer algo avanzado no seria tan mala idea.

El pelinegro tuvo obligatoriamente que usar una varita para lograr el cometido, cual le fue prestada por la profesora misma y no paso unos instantes para que la clase se quedara con la boca abierta, claro...dejando de la a cierta señorita de cabello azul quien estaba observando como lo fue en un inicio en su llegada "E...eso es oro!" la profesa fue la que mas se sorprendió y por la cantidad que había logrado crear, supuso que fue mas que suficiente para demostrar, aun así...por que tanta sorpresa?, nunca entenderá a las personas.

Hasta que mi pequeña protegida quiso intentar algo como lo que realice, mientras que yo me dirigió a sentarme pero lo que me extraño y creo que era la segunda persona que estaba confundido por ello, incluyendo a la profesora misma "Hey Reiji, deberías cubrirte" las palabras provinieron de una de las alumnas de cabello rojo, pero por que debería? tal vez si solo era un pequeño error...

_**Explosión en 3, 2 ,1...**_

Eso...no fue lo que esperaba de algún modo o alguna posibilidad de que una transmutación lograra causar tal magnitud de daño en el aula me sorprendía, en mas de un modo después de todo.

Mientras que Louise, quien estaba con la ropa bueno, algo dañada por aquel pequeño incidente "Solo fue un pequeño error" menciono muy tranquilamente mientras limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo "Tanto problema por algo como esto, exageran" volvió a exclamar lo inevitable.

Y antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad a mencionar algo, solo los observo por un instante, esa sonrisa tranquila y que quizás fuera mas que suficiente para evitar cualquier tipo de palabra o insulto hacia ella, seria...bueno, básicamente una sentencia de muerte en el peor de los casos pero finalmente, todos se retiraron del lugar sin mas pero como la causante de caos que quedo el lugar tuvo que ser arreglado aunque ahora tenia sentido por que le decían Zero, motivos había pero...usar eso como excusa para molestarle no era algo que permitiría.

"Louise, sabes que algo así podría ser útil verdad?" su comentario fue sincero aunque para ella solo fue una manera mas para molestarle, por decirlo de ese modo, no podía culparle pero algo así realmente era efectivo en situaciones diversas. "Puedo pensar muchos usos a cosas así, rescates o causar caos a grupos de magos, nunca sabrán que los ataco" entre otras mas que fueron dichas en el instante, el ámbito militar era su fuerte por muchas razones que prefería no recordar pero si era útil para hacerle sentir mejor, por que no hacerlo?

Por la mirada que tenia en ese instante, me daba cuenta cuanto tuvo que soportar "No juegues conmigo, son explosiones, como pueden ser utiles algo como eso?" su voz quizas se escucho bastante debil sin importar cuando intentar no hacerla sonar de esa manera.

"No veo razón por que no deban serlo, solo hay que ver un modo en como usarlas y listo, tendrás un elemento que nadie mas puede usar y solo tuyo, no es el motivo por la cual un mago siempre esta buscando conocimiento en el mundo?" comento tranquilo explicando las cosas de manera simple e clara, además que era su propia opinión de aquello.

"Tienes potencial y eso lo puedo asegurar, esfuerzo es algo que no hay que perder o simplemente no habría motivo por el cual mejorar, no?" finalmente eso le sorprendió mas, su rostro se veía aun mas sorprendido después de mis palabras.

"Tu...tu realmente lo crees?"

"Por supuesto!, si no fuera así...no estaría aquí siendo tu familiar después de todo" dibujo una sonrisa divertida ante su respuesta mientras que continuo en lo suyo, ayudando a su protegida con la limpieza.

"Hmph, sabia desde un inicio que eras un buen familiar el en momento que fuiste invocado"

_**Academia Tristain - Exteriores/Medio Día**_

Luego de tomar el tiempo necesario para regresar, parecía ser que teníamos el resto del día para pasar el tiempo con los familiares y supongo que venia en el momento preciso para nosotros, así que guie a mi pequeña protegida hacia una parte del exterior de la academia donde estaba la edificación que había traído el día anterior lo cual dejo le dejo ciertamente sorprendida "Cuando...como fue que llego esto aquí?!" y aun me pregunto por que ella tiene un tono de voz tan alto aun para su físico.

Eventualmente le invite a entrar mientras que se veía no muy diferente de una habitación de la academia aunque era mas espacioso de lo que podía aparentar y de entre las habitaciones salió Azure quien parecía estar tomando un tranquilo descanso.

"Máster...su protegida tiene el mismo problema al levantarse que usted" su tono fue monótono y con algo de frustración, no pude evitar parpadear y luego reír ante esas palabras, mientras que Louise, digamos que su color paso nuevamente a un rojo profundo sobre el rostro para luego pasar a regañar al pobre aunque esto fue completamente ignorado por parte de el.

"Déjalo ser, es lo mismo conmigo así que ni te molestes" aun riendo por lo gracioso de todo esto sin importar que, aunque si le dio la indicación para que se relajara mientras preparaba algo para ambos.

"Entonces...como crees que podría mejorar algo como eso?, debes de tener conocimiento sobre ello si estas tan seguro" aun exceptiva por lo que escuchaba.

"En cierto modo, si lo estoy" comento regresando con una bandeja, sirviendo una tasa de te y dejando unos aperitivos diversos para ello a lo que se sentó frente a ella "Nunca intentaste practicar con ellos verdad? pero algo me dice que intentaste los elementos restantes sin resultado positivo, estoy en lo correcto?

Por la reacción que tomo y mas solo asentir podía darme una idea del problema "No tengo problemas con la teoría pero cuando viene a realizar el hechizo...siempre termina en una explosión" lo cual era extraño sin importar como sonara, no denota la falta de talento o potencial, pero quizás fuera algo mas complicado.

"Entiendo, supongo que tu elemento debe de ser ese tan llamado Vacio o algo así escuche" con total despreocupación menciono algo así.

Quizás por ese mismo momento hubo un corto silencio antes de que "Es imposible!, ese es un elemento sagrado solo usado por el fundador Brimir! no hay manera que pueda poseer algo como eso!" y aun me cuestiono, quien es ese tal Brimir, una deidad o algo por el estilo?.

Luego de que se calmara, minutos después, volvía a retomar la palabra "Posibilidades mi querida protegida, mientras no podamos estar seguros de algo la posibilidad aun esta presente...pero creo que vacio me suena a magia no elemental de donde provengo o simplemente podemos usar mis conocimientos en otras ramas de magia para que puedas progresar y demostrarle que no eres una Zero a los demás, no seria divertido ver sus rostro cuando puedas probar que puedes usar magia y aun mas, desconocida para ellos?" reirá divertido al mentalizar como podrían quedarse callados si podíamos dedicar a experimentar con diversos conceptos.

Pero en cuanto a ella?, creo que demasiada información comenzaba a abrumarla en muchos sentidos "Solo hay cinco elementos, no me creo que puedan existir mas" y nuevamente volvemos al mismo asunto.

"Dices eso y eh aquí estoy sentado frente tuyo, un humano que proviene de otro mundo" con cierto sarcasmo comento para evitar que volvía a retomar el asunto de antes.

"Bueno, todo a su tiempo pero no hay razón para explorar las cosas que hay en este mundo" aunque la charla se retomo un poco mas tranquila, se interrumpió al instante que alguien toco a su puerta y el se sorprendió al ver a una de las sirvientas bastante asustada por algún motivo "Hey calma, dime que sucede" intento tranquilizarle aunque con poco resultado.

"Es Siesta...esta en problemas!" exclamo rápidamente lo cual me dejo algo perplejo, ella en problemas?.

_**Academia Tristain - Exteriores**_

Por como explico la sirvienta, parecía ser que uno de los niños mimados había estado ligando con dos señoritas al mismo tiempo y para mala suerte de ella, solo siendo amable e regresando el objeto pero al ser negado causo un efecto que uno a millas podía ver venir.

"Como te atreves plebeya!" un joven de cabellos rubios exclamo con molestia luego de que recibiera lo que tenia merecido, dos buenos golpes en la cara por parte de ambas estudiantes pero que podía hacer la sirvienta en contra de un noble que veía y tenia las intenciones de _"Disciplinar"_ su mal comportamiento.

Tuve la suerte de llegar rápidamente gracias a la poca distancia que había y a tiempo, para detener al chico rubio de convertirse en un idiota frente a todos, para asombro de muchos e incluyendo a Louise "Joven Engel...se puede saber por que me ha detenido?" se notaba su molestia mientras que la pobre chica intentaba ponerse de pie con la ayuda de una de las sirvientas.

"Deteniéndote antes de que te conviertas en un idiota por golpear a una mujer?" su tono sarcástico mientras lo soltaba e este dio un paso atrás por inercia.

"Es una plebeya y necesita saber como tratar a un noble como nosotros" arrogancia en todo su esplendor pero era algo que sabia que podía esperar de este lugar aunque claro, sentido común...cero.

"Plebeya o no, es una mujer y no puedes golpearle por algo que es tu culpa, digo...intentar estar con dos señoritas a la vez?, vamos eso es bajo" eso causo las risas de algunos compañeros por mis palabras, nada que fuera extraño.

"Cierto, Guiche es tu culpa!" uno de ellos menciono entre risas al igual que otros acompañaron a echar leña al fuego.

"Supongo que tenemos diferentes modos de pensar, eso no excusa que pueda manchar mi honor y dañar el corazón de ambas" vaya, no acepta la responsabilidad de sus actos.

"Y que harás?, intentas afectar su trabajo aquí?, eso te haría ver peor pero...tengo una mejor idea" aunque las primeras palabras asustaron a Siesta, el tenia algo mas en mente.

"Que me dices si tenemos un duelo?, eres un noble no?, solucionamos esto de esta manera?" muchos susurros por parte de los alumnos se escucharon, por como vieron la demostración en la ultima clase, podían decir que era un mago al menos del tipo Square y las posibilidades de que Guiche lograra vencerlo eran casi nulas.

"Oh pero no usare magia, si crees que un plebeyo no puede ganarle a un noble, por que no probamos que eso es solo una mentira?" y con eso, la sorpresa se armo...no usar magia?, acaso estaba loco? y entre mas palabras se escucharon.

"Déjame preguntarte algo" el rubio parecía estar bastante confundido por mi declaración "Por que vas tan lejos solo por una simple plebeya?, es solo eso" realmente...cero sentido común.

El se quedo pensando casi por una milésima de segundo antes de responder "Por que es una amiga para mi persona, no es algo que cualquier haría por alguien así?, ademas...no soy un familiar? por lo que no habra problema alguno en algo como esto" sonrió tranquilamente ante aquellas palabras, simple razón era mas que suficiente.

"Si es lo que quieres, nos veremos en diez minutos en el Vestri Court" no dudo en retirarse del lugar seguido de varios alumnos que sentían mucha curiosidad por la situación en la que ambos estaban involucrados.

El suspiro con tranquilidad, tal vez seria un buen momento para enseñarles a los presentes lo que significa algo de Nobleza real aunque antes que nada, a lidiar con Louise quien venia con...molestia? por lo que había decidió por cuenta propia "Acaso estas fuera de si?!" ahí vamos de nuevo, en serio me pregunto que tanto tono de voz puede poseer? "Retaste a un noble, los duelos están prohibidos! y que es eso de que no usaras magia?!" creo que podía ver la frustración en su rostro o es que acaso quería ver que tipo de trucos podía poseer?.

Por otro lado, Siesta se acerco rápidamente, con casi similar intención que Louise "No tiene por que hacer esto, fue mi culpa...va a salir herido si no usa su magia!" supongo que muchos creen que solo por no poseer magia están indefensos, aun veo que es la mejor oportunidad para probar muchas cosas aquí, solo por que es necesario "Ah...no te preocupes, no es que pueda hacer mucho con o sin magia, estaré bien" sonreí como siempre, creo que era una acción ya propia de mi persona mientras que pedí a uno de los pocos que me guiaran al lugar indicado donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo.

"Ese familiar...siendo demasiado independiente, bah no es mi culpa si sale lastimado" su tono aunque frustrado por ello no evito que fuera también al lugar siendo seguida por la sirvienta, quien estaba demasiado preocupada en lo que estaba sucediendo hace pocos instante.

_**Oficina del Director Osmond - En esos mismos instantes  
**_

Casi al mismo tiempo que aquellos eventos sucedían, en profesor Colbert tenia una conversación seria con Osmond, referente al noble que había sido invocado el día anterior, luego que para sorpresa de su parte al finalizar la investigación de las runas que el poseía.

"No cabe duda, son las runas de uno de los familiares del fundador, Gandalfr!, es un gran descubrimiento!" por el tono que tenia de emoción ante tal acontecimiento, era algo que podría considerarse bueno para muchos.

"No cabe duda, ambas son idénticas"

"Entonces quiere decir...!"

Si bien la conversación podría haber tomado mas tiempo, hubo un par de golpes en la puerta "Señorita Longueville es usted?"

"Así es" la voz de una joven se dio presente "Podría pasar?" ante ello, Osmond no vio mas que ocultar todo lo relacionado del tema por el momento.

"Por supuesto, adelante" este respondió, dando pase a que pasara, quien parecía tener algo importante que hacer presente para ser escuchado.

"Parece ser, que se ha declarado un duelo hace pocos momentos, entre el joven Gramont...y el familiar de la señorita Valliere" informo la situación actual sin mas demora "Aunque los profesores intentaron detener la situación, parece que el noble no vio motivo para que se vea afectado, declarando que como familiar no habría problema alguno" por los rostros que había en ese instante, parecía ser que esta situación era realmente particular, sin importar como uno pueda verlo.

"Vaya, manejo la situación sin problemas pero...será interesante ver como vaya a desarrollarse aun así" dio una corta pausa antes de retomar la palabra, solo para reír un poco "El resultado es muy obvio para nosotros" el director sabia que el familiar era mas experimentado, no había necesidad para observarles, aunque por otro lado.

"Uh...pero no es lo mas importante" interrumpió Longueville en ese instante.

"Acaso hay algo mas que debamos saber?" no evito levantar un poco la mirada ante aquella declaración.

"Menciono que no usaría magia, lo desafío como si se tratara de un plebeyo" era algo extraño, pero esa declaración fue muy inesperada, inclusive para la misma.

Aunque eso bien sorprendió a Colbert, el director fue el único que no evito reír ante ello "Cualquier persona con experiencia, sabría que aun sin magia, el joven Gramont no tiene oportunidad pero aun así, observare el duelo desde aquí" esta no objeto ante la decisión de este y sin mas, opto por retirarse.

Colbert por otro lado, aun estaba cuestionando un poco lo que había decidido "Esta seguro de esto?" comento aun disconforme sobre la situación.

"Puede que tengas algo de razón pero, si el familiar de la señorita Valliere es el legendario Gandalfr esto podría servirnos para confirmarlo" no hubo manera en que pueda negar lo dicho, si era por un motivo como este, solo podían observar.

_**Academia Tristain - Vestri Court**_

"Caballeros, es un duelo!" exclamo con confianza sobre el resultado de este susodicho duelo, bueno...nadie podía negar que había una clara desventaja sobre el duelo pero eso no evitaba que la sorpresa podían darse ahora mismo.

A su momento el pelinegro llego hacia el lugar acordado sin muchos inconvenientes pero vamos, tenemos algo de que encargarnos aquí y ahora.

"Aun esta seguro de querer continuar esto?, es un mago mas experimentado pero nuevamente, dijo que no usaría magia...esta demente o que?" se podía escuchar a unos mencionar comentarios como esos pero aun así eso no evitaba pensar que realmente podría haber una sorpresa aquí, Guiche sabia que si lograba vencer a un mago del nivel que era Reiji, había un gran motivo para que esto fuera benéfico para el.

"Te parece que ya comenzamos con esto?, aunque si me das una espada para iniciar esto, no habrá razón para que te contengas, el primero que se rinda o es desarmado gana, te parece bien?" propuso los detalles del duelo y el no vio razón para negarse a algo tan simple.

"Mi nombre es Guiche y mi nombre rúnico es el Bronce, por ello...tu oponente será mi golem, Valkyria" en un movimiento grácil uno de los pétalos de su rosa cayo al suelo y del cual, se dio a notar a que se refería, nada mal para ser un mago principiante pero eso no ayudaba demasiado a la situación en la que estaría enfrentando e seguidamente otra mas, cayo al suelo para darse lugar a una espada, la cual el pelinegro tomo.

El movió con rapidez, al igual que dando varios estoques rápidos y elegantes pero esto fue simple nada que fuera a dar notar su estilo de batalla "Para ser un mago principiante, eres bueno con esto, si te empeñas podrías llegar a un buen nivel pero por ahora...concentrémonos en el duelo" dejo escapar una sonrisa al momento que levanto la espada y señalo al rubio con el arma " Reiji Engel Van Hossen, Soy el familiar de Louise Valliere" antes de mencionar lo siguiente la estancia que tomo con la espada fue extraña, dando un giro rápido en la muñeca esta fue tomada en una similar a un cuchillo o daga " Y hoy aprenderás que un par de cosas importantes en la vida" exclamo causando que muchos estuvieran impacientes por el duelo.

Guiche no tardo en enviar a su valkyria a dar el primer ataque en contra del joven, quien se mantenía tranquilo ante esto, probando mis capacidades? nada mal para ser alguien arrogante pero inútil en contra de el. Espero el momento preciso para dejar pasar al golem y en lo que uno parpadeo, este fue partido a la mitad por la cintura en un giro rápido de la espada que nuevamente volvió a retomar ahora, tomando una estancia mas elegante a lo que caía y se desvanecía en el suelo "Si quieres lograr mas ahora, te recomiendo que vayas con todo" la mejor razón de sus palabras, era el molestar al oponente y sabia que no seria un problema en lograrlo.

Guiche esperaba que fuera rápido pero para su sorpresa, su golem fue despachado tan fácilmente por el pelinegro quien cambio su estilo de batalla rápidamente, esto podría o no ser un problema pero si vamos con numero, yo tenia la ventaja y por ello, ahora invoco seis mas y las envió en contra de el "Podrás con esto?!" exclamo indicando a sus golem a atacar en sincronía, era difícil controlar tantos pero eso podía ser mas que suficiente para ganar.

Mal movimiento, uno sumamente experimentado podría ver que no puede manejar tantos sin que sus movimientos fueran predecibles, si fuera diferente tal vez tendría problemas?, realmente...lo dudaba. El opto en esta ocasión por dejar recibir el primer golpe que lo mando lejos pero...fue así? el impacto fue fuerte aun para la espada que estaba usando pero el uso esto a su favor, usando el impacto de aquel ataque para retroceder con el impulso de este y hacer que el daño que bien podria haber usado, fuera basicamente nulo.

Muchos estaban sorprendidos por la manera en que Reiji estaba manejando la batalla y sin usar magia para colmo!, Louise estaba sorprendida...sabia que era adepto en la magia por las pocas cosas que logro observar pero si no usaba ello no era diferente de un plebeyo aunque mal error, se manejo fácilmente con la batalla. Entre otros podían observarse a Tabitha junto con Kirche no muy lejos.

"Vaya, realmente es fuerte y no esta usando magia" sabia que era un mago hábil pero, uno usando espadas? era difícil de creer.

"No es su fuerza real" casi susurro aquellas palabras

"Eh? que quiere decir con eso Tabitha?" algo confusa por la manera en que menciono tal.

"Fuerza real, desconocida...pero esta jugando" sabia de que hablaba, luego de ver lo de anoche, fácilmente podía esto haber terminado antes de comenzar.

En un instante, todos los golem de Guiche cayeron al suelo, de los seis...solo fueron necesarias tres acciones para lograr tal cometido para sorpresa de todos y aun para el mismo mago, estocadas, contraataques e un corte fino y directo hacia el ultimo golem a la altura de la cintura, básicamente termino partido a la mitad "Arte Imperial" soltó un corto suspiro mientras volvía a apuntarle con la espada "Tienes una ultima oportunidad antes de que tome yo la ofensiva" comento tranquilamente lo cual puso nervioso al joven quien ahora si estaba mostrando signos de desesperación, como era posible que tan fácilmente podía derrotar a sus Valkyrias sin dificultad alguna.

"Q-que dices de esto?!" invoco aun mas valkyrias hacia mi persona que en un intento de desesperación de lograr abrumarme pero no lo suficiente, lo siento Guiche pero era momento de terminar este duelo de una buena vez. El suspiro un instante para su momento el joven ahora, opto por dirigirse rápidamente hacia los golem, el estaba tomando la ofensiva ahora mismo y entre estocadas e cortes precisos, acorto mas y mas la distancia entre ambos, sus golems cayeron sin dificultad hasta que en determinado momento en unos segundos fue que su varita, aquella rosa que tenia en su mano cayo al suelo gracias al uso de la parte sin filo de aquel arma, no había necesidad de causar algún daño físico mas solo desarmarle, al igual que el mismo Guiche "M...me rindo!" exclamo instantánea al momento de haber perdido su única manera de defenderse, eso obviamente dejo un silencio en el lugar.

"Guiche perdió...no lo creo"

"No uso magia, es imposible!"

"Es el familiar de zero verdad?, se supone que es un mago...aun así"

Obviamente uno esperaría ese tipo de cosas luego de ver como esto termino siendo desarrollado en un solo momento pero aun había muchas cosas por terminar, el pelinegro dejo caer la espada y le tendió la mano al rubio para que se levantara "Vamos que el duelo termino, no hay razón para que te sientas avergonzado" este asintió y acepto la ayuda del mago "Aun así, debes disculparte con ambas no?, es lo mínimo que se merecen, no son rosas que puedes tomar del campo...cada una es especial y debe ser apreciada con todo el respeto del mundo y aceptar tus errores no te hace menos, te ayuda" no hubo realmente algún tipo de malicia en sus palabras, solo mencionaba la verdad tal cual era y el sabia bien que lo mencionado, le ayudaría por como actuó en esos momentos, el se dirigió donde se encontraban e seguidamente se disculpo. Reiji no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir ante la acción que tomo, nada mal...en algún momento tendrá su oportunidad y vera que las cosas son mejor así.

" Ser un noble...es respetar a las personas de tu entorno, sean de tu misma clase o a las personas que trabajan para ti, son eso...personas como tu o yo, no merecen ser tratados de manera denigrante por que...el día que te suceda algo así, te pondrás a pensar en esas cosas que eran sin importancia para el momento" suspiro a lo que dirigió la mirada a los alumnos que por alguna razón estaban algo conmocionados por lo que mencionaba "Uno no nace siendo noble, se gana conforme pasen los años...algún día lo entenderán, son jóvenes después de todo pero tengan en cuenta, si quieren ser tratados con respeto, no hay necesidad de arrogancia...bueno tal vez un poco con las personas que crean conveniente" no pudo evitar reír por el cambio tan abrupto que tomo en esos momentos.

sin demora fue que se acerco a su pequeño protegida quien estaba algo fuera de palabras, no sabia que decir y no era para menos "Louise...Hey despierta" instintivamente toco una de sus mejillas con el índice pero nada. "Oh cierto, si deseas algún consejo para mejorar tus habilidades Guiche puedes verme en la casa que esta en los exteriores de los dormitorios, ahí me encontraras" exclamo para ser escuchado mientras que encamino a su pequeño protegida nuevamente hacia el lugar, creo que había mucho por hablar pero supuse que ya habría tiempo para ello.

Y que hay de Siesta?, estaba sorprendida por lo que había sucedido ante sus ojos, un noble...peleo por ella, no? era increíble de muchas maneras pero demasiado sin importar como podía verlo, era realmente sorprendente ver la diferencia que había entre los que conocía, no los veía como menos si no como si igual, eso explicaría también la manera en que los trato en la mañana. Si esto fuera como en sus novelas, seria todo un caballero de en sueño "Ah pero en que estoy pensando!" sonrojada a mas no poder fue que se retiro del lugar, tenia mucho por pensar después de lo sucedido.

_**Al finalizar el Duelo - Oficina de Osmond  
**_

Por como finalizo toda aquella situación causada, la confirmación que tenían en esos momentos fue tan clara como el agua. Pero sin importar...estaban sorprendidos del resultado del duelo, no hubo necesidad de usar magia ante el enfrentamiento y sin importar, su habilidad realmente era notable.

"Un resultado de esperarse" comento, rompiendo el silencio Osmond en el cuarto.

"Asi que ese es el poder de Gandalfr.." aun algo impresionado por la demostración de habilidad que tenia en el manejo de la espada.

"Es difícil de notar pero fue por un breve instante" esas palabras causaron confusión en el profesor "El familiar o seria mas claro decir, el joven Engel solo uso sus habilidades al ultimo instante donde sus runas se activaron por una fracción de momento, al inicio y casi final...solo fue propio" cerro los ojos, ciertamente aunque tomara la espada, las runas no se vieron diferentes.

"Pero si se activaron, quiere decir que eso confirma ello?, deberíamos de informar al palacio y entonces..."

"No lo hagas" no hubo razón para que se fuera a negar tal noticia pero ahora el mismo, opto por lo contrario.

"Perdóneme..pero escuche bien?" estaba incrédulo por lo que escucho, a lo que Osmond simplemente relajo sus hombros.

"Es mejor mantener esto en secreto, sin importar que tanto poder puede poseer...Gandalfr, finalmente es un familiar del fundador Brimir" esto si bien era cierto, no todo podía verse de la mejor manera "Piensa en que pasaría si llega a aquellos de la corte, saber que se ha descubierto algo que solo se escucho en leyendas" suspiro con pesadez y no era para menos, sin importar como la mejor opción era mantenerse en secreto hasta que se decida como manejar tal situación.

"S-supongo que es lo mejor, discúlpeme por sugerir algo como eso" disculpándose por no pensar en las consecuencias aunque solo pudo reír un poco.

"Ni lo menciones, si no lo hubiéramos hecho estaríamos dando vueltas sobre el tema"

"Gandalfr eh..."

_**Academia Tristain - Atardecer/Casa Engel**_

Como podía haber esperado, Louise tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para aceptar todo lo que sucedió en este día, no podía culparle de algún modo pero creo que era bueno aceptar las diversas formas de ver el mundo y simplemente ver lo que era mejor "Reiji...como es que lograste vencer a Guiche tan fácilmente?, se que eres un mago poderoso pero con solo una espada?, es difícil de creer" y así es que comenzamos nuevamente con el interrogatorio.

Ella estaba escéptica del resultado pero en un mundo donde la magia esta en el tope, ver que uno fácilmente quebró ese concepto difícilmente se veía creíble "También te escuche decir, Arte Imperial...acaso eras parte de la realeza?!" exclamo sin titubeo pero se calmo un poco tomando algo del te que le ofrecí en esos momentos.

"Eh...supongo que puede decirse que si pero es un tema complicado" el pelinegro suspiro con desgane, no era algo que podía mencionar tan abiertamente y había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que menciono algo de su pasado.

"Bien...pero al menos se que mi familiar es fuerte, ahora no podrán decir que soy una zero no con la demostración que diste ahora!" estaba conforme con su resultado de ese momento y creo que ahora mismo podía decirse que por primera vez, algo estaba saliendo bien, mejor de lo que habría imaginado.

"Jeje, me alaga con esas palabras pero no es una zero, al menos no lo será en mis ojos aunque te diré, que si vamos a entrenar las diversas ramas de magia que conozco, espero el mejor empeño de tu parte" menciono con seriedad aunque era la mejor manera de motivar a su pequeño protegida.

"Hmph, no tienes que mencionarlo..." cruzándose de brazos ante mis palabras pero con una sonrisa que fácilmente podía comprender.

Mientras que en esos momentos, Azure parecía haberse recuperado por completo y quizás podría decirse que bostezo "Siento que me he perdido de algo..."aunque por un instante hubo un silencio cuando vio a Reiji con la ropa desarreglada "Máster" y el silencio se rompió, estaba molesto y en esos momentos.

"Por que hace cosas tan arriesgadas!" de un salto se dedico a morderle la cabeza, creando quizás una graciosa e bizarra situación por parte de ambos, Reiji por su parte estaba intentando quitarse a su compañero antes de que le cause mas de una herida" Hey, déjame!, sabes que puedo manejar las cosas bien! que me dejes!" exclamaba sin importar cuantas veces lo decía, todas eran ignoradas.

Louise, lo único que podía hacer...era ver esta extraña situación muy sorprendida y quizás muy graciosa sin importar como le veían. Había pasado bastante tiempo de que podía relajarse sin importar cuanto había pasado y todo era gracias a su familiar, era un noble pero muy extraño a su manera, quizás entre otros mas pensamientos que hiso sonrojar su rostro por unos momentos "Hmph...lo que me recuerda, cuando apareciste me dijiste sis, que razón tenias para decir algo tan extraño como eso?" pregunto quizás en un intento de ayudarle y parecía que había funcionado.

Creo que esa pregunta la veía venir, solo se sorprendió que había tomado bastante tiempo "Ah bueno, es que te confundí con mi hermana menor, realmente son dos gotas de agua" Azure opto por soltarle y acomodarse cerca de la mesa mientras que Reiji se arreglaba un poco el cabello "Pequeña, adorable y muy frustrable" no las mejores palabras que podía haber usado.

"P-pequeña?" un pequeño sentimiento de peligro cruzo la mente del pelinegro quien para ser bastante instintivo le decía que corriera de ella, por otro momento Azure solo opto por decir algo "Te lo buscaste" casi en un tono sarcástico mientras volvía a descansar.

"Eh, bueno yo...adiós!" en un instante, nuestro pelinegro salió fugazmente de la casa, claro que no evito esto que Louise le persiguiera por gran parte de la academia "Como te atreves familiar?!" sin importar que, vaya manera de terminar un día como este.

Notas de Autor:

Bueno y aquí esta el primer capitulo de este Fanfic, hay puntos importantes que mencionare a continuación pero me gustaría saber que les parece, así que no tengan temor en comentar o sugerir opiniones, eso me ayudara a mejorar mi escritura, ya que es el primer fic que estoy realizando.

En cuanto a nuestro pelinegro Reiji: el es un Oc propio de alrededor de 22 años que cree para otro proyecto que muy posible suba conforme pueda continuar con su historia aparte, la razón que decidí hacer que estuviera en el mundo de Zero no Tsukaima, es por que era una de las opciones que veía mas factibles desde su mundo y lo similar que es. Sin importar como se le pueda ver es un noble y conoce muy bien los conceptos a pesar de la diferencia de que estos mundos pueden tener entre si.

No obstante, tiene ciertos problemas con la realeza, y no son del cual pueda ocultar aunque se podrán ver conforme vaya a subir mas capítulos, cual prometo y espero puedan ser entre semana o dependiendo de la situación que este, mensualmente.

Y no se preocupen, que todos los personajes tendrán su momento de aparecer, nadie quedara excluido y no tendrán poca aparición, por lo que en este primero decidí centrarme en lo principal, conforme suba los capítulos, aparecerán todos los pjs respectivamente.

También me gustaría saber sus opiniones en cuanto a algún Pairing en relación a Reiji entre los personajes de la saga, cual les gustaría que estuviera, así que no duden también en mencionarlo para decidir y avanzar con este nuevo proyecto. Obviamente Louise no esta incluida en este tema, ya que como lo menciono en su momento, la ve como alguien que desea proteger y también esta el hecho de que es mayor por varios años en este aspecto al igual que se asemeja a su hermana, cual quizás conforme se desarrolle la historia, podrá aparecer en algún determinado momento, junto con otros Oc del mundo de Reiji incluyéndose enemigos e aliados y alguno otro que pueda darle la vida imposible al chico este e al mismo mundo de Halkeginia.

En el siguiente capitulo, hare un resumen de sus habilidades e capacidades, aunque dejare en claro que no será un Gary Stu sin importar cuan hábil el puede ser, por algo no esta muerto cuando lo debería haber estado al inicio de este fic, además de algunos aspecto de su pasado que se mostraran durante los capítulos y verán que el no nació con la habilidad que posee actualmente.

Algo importante que quizás tenga que mencionar, Louise no se vera tan Tsundere como uno esperaría (Lo habrá y eso será gracias al hecho de que el mismo Reiji, le gusta frustrar a las personas, se vera mas adelante a que me refiero) y eso ayuda también a su titulo como "Noble" que el mismo se identifico y el hecho de que el cree que solo necesita ayuda para dejar de pensar que no tiene potencial, lo cual uno bien sabe que no es verdad. Pero basta...que no quiero decir todas las ideas que planeo para desarrollar la historia de este fic.

Supongo que eso bastara por ahora, así que nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!.


End file.
